bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Tips RE: Anime 2 Thanks for the info. I think your right. He did appear in the omakes before ep110. On his page it says he appear in the Bount arc. But I can't find the episode.Naruto 45 (talk) 21:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i will yesterday I wasnt able to because i was going to bed, so i was in quite a hurry. I'll do it when I get home, around 6:30-7:00, will that be ok? I will try as much as I can to add the liscensing. When I don't, you know that I'm not able to. Sorry for the delay.Morgan silve (talk) 19:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC)morgan silve New wiki stuff Ok so after reading the spoiler content for the next chapter I have locked Ichigo's page as it potentially is a high traffic page which will be subject any number of information placement either incorectly or otherwise until such time we can make sense of the information and where it needs to be placed. Also There is a previous issue of titles on the wiki. Before I had brought up the issue of the administrators. Well the issue is more of one necessity and contribution on the wiki. In other words if not making a contribution then no need to be an admin as one is just as effective being a normal user. In particular we have The Ultimate3, while he is the founder of the wiki he doesn't edit here any longer since i first join really. In light of that its not that he isn't available but his concern and edits are given over to the Narutopedia now. Then there is WhiteStrike he no longer makes edits and though he appears around he hasn't shown any interest in the admin side of things or engaging in any issues or development, nor does anyone look to him for admin help, hence he is just as capable as a normal user. Maul Day is not a contributor any longer either. Also unfortunately Twocents seems to be just gone hasn't been on this site nor his other wiki site where he's an admin since dec 2009. The other issue is the Policy and Standards Committee. Normally we allow them to handle themselves but the issue is given some position or authority to those who can't contribute on more of a regular basis that the position would require. Just recently Nwang2011 was made the 2nd on the committee but has become increasingly absent with the fight articles he heads up not being touched. He has done other work but hasn't been on since the 5th currently. SerialSniper14 hasn't made an edit since april, he is also no active when asked about it he basically said he was busy and that he should be free this month and if not he resigns his position. Basically I would suggest a shake up. drop the absent admin and bring in Tinni. Then drop the absent SerialSniper14 and determine whats up with Nwang2011. The head the committee normally it would go from that to the next one up but there was issue of someone taking the responsibility of the 2nd which no one wanted to do for whatever reason till Nwang2011 took it. So in that point we need someone to fill the role with good edits and understanding of the policies and is very active more then the current members. My pick would be Godisme. The whole point is that when you have nobody leading others into do anything nothing gets done. What i have noticed is alot not happeneing with the site. It doesn't seem to be improving. we get more new people but the more reliable people aren't doing to much and that needs to change. I dont want this to feel like a chore or anything but we are getting stagnant. Any idea or questions?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) TomServo101 basically told me last night that he is resigning from the Committee also.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok where on the same page. Some of this is common sense so I doubt Arrancar109 will have an issue with any of this. As far as the introduction of new admin and committee member that will go along as usual. The old admin section will be made as well. As for the Themes im really interested in that. My take on that is we should move to more Bleach Realistic colors. I was thinking of a black background base. With white and red being the undertone colors. How this will play out on the new design is important but not so much as the layout look. As you know i did the main page im just trying to make a point of seeing how we can translate that onto the new layout. I know you cant reveal certain aspects but keep me updated on what you can about that aspect of it.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Just trying to figure out what ill have to change. But thinks for the heads up.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't feel I have to say all of the reasons, since Yyp said it already, but I'm in full support of Tinni becoming an administrator and Godisme being in the Committee. I also like Yyp's idea of putting up a section of former administrators on the page, as I feel they each did some important contributions to the Wiki. I'm thinking we should probably close off the "Requests for Adminship" page, due to too many misconceptions. Obviously Yyp explained that part too, and I'm kind of getting tired people applying to be administrators just because their edits are undone, they're not reading the policies, or because they just hate the policies we have set up. Whether we get rid of the page itself is altogether, but I think we should at least close it off for now (and have it closed off indefinitely; I still see people trying to apply for adminship for these reasons after the theoretical reopening date comes). As for the site design... Just go with whatever you want. I admit we need a new look, but I haven't been able to keep up enough with any sort of changes you had in mind since you pitched the idea on the Admin Talk page, which is why I haven't said much about it in the past. If there's something I missed afterwards, then please fill me in on the details I missed. Also, if you think our Favicon needs changing (the icon that shows up next the web address when on this site/the icon that shows up on your browser when the site is opened in a tab), let me know what you guys come up with, as I've been wondering about that part myself without copying either the Spanish Bleach Wiki or the German Bleach Wiki's Favicons. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 15:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) "The Menos Grande" Hello Yyp, I was wondering if a consensus was ever reached about how to handle the article of the "Menos Grande" that Uryu fought, since Adam provided all of the information about it from that MASKED page. I had the proposition of turning the Menos Grande page into a three-way disambiguation to the character in question, the actual species, and the chapter of the manga, but I can no longer find that page. It's a lot to pull together, so I was wondering if you think that would be a good course of action. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Featured Image Yyp, I really want to know if I can vote for the featured image. I have been a user for a month and have made more than four useful edits this month. I think those are the rules, but if I need to do something else, can you tell me. I really want to vote for your pic of Ichigo using Final Getsuga Tensho. ^.^ TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 15:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) How Can I Help? :) Wicked, just voted for your awesome pic to be Featured Image. :D I just wanted to ask if there was anything I can do to help, Yyp, as I'm free for a few hours now and so I want to help out. Is there a specific job that needs doing or anything like that? Do you need anything done but are too busy? I noticed some of the fight pages could use some work, do you need any help with those? Just say if there is anything you need help with. ^^ TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 16:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) New look ???? Ok I was on the central wiki looking at the conversations for the new look and all and i have to agree with essentially everyone on there. *Is there seriously gonna be comments at the bottom of a article because if so i may just have to quit the wiki. Thats the stupidest thing ive ever seen it would literally destroy the quality of the page and the site. I will personally be deleting any comments on articles. *Will they do something with the huge navigation bar at the top? I will have to agree with the others when I say external wiki links to the greater world of wiki should be less supported then the internal links. The current set up is fine. *Last edited by/ categories: At the top of the page? Why? What purpose do they serve there? Articles are about the content, not the contributor. *Article space: Too small. article content should take precedence. A fixed width is not a good idea, either. I notice that this image includes no templates; no infobox or the like. Will these still be supported in the new design? Also, no Table of Contents. Is that because the article shown is small enough not to need one, or is it being removed? *Sidebar navigation: Firstly, left or right bar makes no difference to me. But the one shown in the image is too large and focuses on unnecessary details. *On the face of it, this new design favours external linking to the rest of Wikia over the internal needs of the individual wikis. While I understand Wikia's desire to cross-prompt other wikis, it should not do so at the expense of the wiki itself. So this change is mandatory, and we have no real say. What if 100% of users were opposed? Would it still go ahead? And I think this is a slap in the face to those Wikis with individual themes and skins that they have worked hard on to have to change their design because of this new change. Will each Wiki get help in changing their design, or will we be expected to "learn as we go"? --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Locked Ichigo picture Hi, File:IchigoKurosaki.jpg (yes, the one with 24 versions, thanks for cleaning it up) is locked (I guess because people kept uploading new versions for it) and I was wondering if you could unlock it so I could add the full reference to the rationale (the episode). BTW do you think it needs a higher resolution version? I think it's a tad too tiny and I have a 640x480 version but I don't want to ask you to clear it again if it's not necessary. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks and done. I'm glad it helps, I noticed there was a huge list of unreferenced images and nobody really takes the time to look up for the sources for them. It's no big deal, I actually enjoy it (except for mugshots, it's so hard to tell where they com from!). I had a question though, there are a lot of images with poor filenames, how can we change them or what should I do with them? I didn't want to touch them before doing something with the names. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 10:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are quite a nuisance. Lately, people have been uploading pics of Aizen's shocked faces with names like "WTF" and "Holy S**". I'll remember to move them when I see them in the future. And thanks for moving that Ulquiorra picture, I had wanted to add the sources since forever. Again, I'm just glad I can help, I felt I hadn't been very active recently and found something nobody paid much attention to that I could work with. And thanks for keeping up with all those stack clearings, it's awesome how quickly you do them all (I don't even get to flag them and they're already gone) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 10:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) One last thing, if I see any picture that isn't referenced, what's the tag that I have to add to it? Say for example all the covers from the OST CD and Beat Collections don't have the License or Rationale, but only two or three are in the category of "No Rationale", should the others be added to that category too? Thanks again. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 11:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks, that will help a lot in the future. I'll get to it tomorow (it's like 6 in the morning already) So much work to be done... [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 11:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Images Sorry about that. I thought I was missing something. I'll remember that in the future.--私はあくまで執事ですから - "I'm one hell of a butler."'' ("Heaven?") 11:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar Birthdays Someone is fiddling around with the Arrancar birthdays and putting (Deceased) next to all of them on the templates. Didn't know what to do about it. So I am asking you, since you are an administrator. And, I just saw you active on forums. Do you want me to undo it? Ltjuno (talk) 19:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh OK you already took care of it. Thanks, I will remember that is a "no, no" for future reference and undo if I see it. Ltjuno (talk) 19:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo Following the discussion on Ichigo's talk page, it seems to have been generally agreed upon that Zangetsu's information should be expanded with the manga content. In addition however, Tinni and Godisme have suggested that Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo's article be combined, since they are essentially the same being, albeit split into two parts. Tinni suggested that the page be named The Seat of Ichigo's Power, since as she said, that is how they described themselves in the manga. I'm relatively indifferent towards combining them, but I believe it could work with proper organization. However, seeing as this involves a major change of articles, particularly those involving a high-profile article like Ichigo's, Tinni recommended that this be put up for vote on the admin page. So essentially a vote between keeping the articles separate or combining them; I'd appreciate it if you brought this up with them. If you don't mind, I would also like to hear your opinions on this matter. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC)